


We met again

by Kiddy_Hinori



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Albatross - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddy_Hinori/pseuds/Kiddy_Hinori
Summary: Chapter 2 Alba & Ross reunion only a angst-ier, dramatic and gayer version of it





	We met again

"Yuusha... san?"

Alba didn't know why. His feelings were stirred badly inside, the little hero didn't know what to do, what to say. The only thing he managed to do was to cry. 

And he did. 

He cried so hard. Whines mixed with messy sobs. He didn't move an inch. The others watching him. But he didn't care.

"Ross..."

The name spelled out of his mouth left choked in his throat. 

"Ross..."

He repeated a bit slower. 

"Shion..." followed by a soft whine.

The legendary hero froze in front of his friend. Feeling ridiculously heavy in his chest. Ross walked towards the crying hero, patted the poor boy on the head. 

Alba wasted no time, his royal soldier was right in front of him. He jumped right towards Ross, hands wrapped around the other's with his fingers clenching tight the dark fabric. Shion could feel his shirt starting to soak with Alba's tears. If this is their everyday reunion he probably punched him jokingly along time ago. 

Countless times Alba cried in front of him. But he had never seen the boy cried this hard. He could heard muffled wails and sniffs. Shion couldn't help but felt soft. He had no idea how many years he left the boy. He grew so much. He thought when he left earth, everyone will just forget. 

But he was wrong. 

Terribly wrong. 

Alba was here waiting for him to come back.

"Shion..."

no one ever called his name like this. Shion felt belonged. His hand started to stroke golden brown locks. It was rough, few strands were tangled between his fingers. 

"Shh... Yuusha san... Yuusha san, I'm here."

After it felt like forever, Shion pushed Alba's shoulder. He heard a the brunette let out a whine in protest, not wanting to let him go yet. Shion snorted. 

"Yuusha san... how long had I've been gone?" He asked. He was dying to know the answer. 

"Eh... a... a year..." Alba stated. 

The legendary hero eyes widen.   
A year? Just a year and Alba acted like he left him for ten years!?

"Just a year!? Yuusha san, you missed me that bad!?"  
The young hero felt blood gushed up to his face.  
"I-it's n-no... I just-"

"I just? I just?" Shion smirked. "What is it? Yuusha san?" Alba whined once again. "Shut up..." he muttered. 

"Why are you here? Is Rchimedes sealed yet?" Alba questioned him. He refused to look Shion in the eyes.   
"Now that you said it... No, the dimesional rift kicked us out for whatever reason. Now, I'm going to find him, Yuusha san, you stay here with Ruki. Janua will follow me-"  
"Don't!"

Fierce grip instantly reached Shion's wrist.   
"Don't leave me again, Ross..."  
"Yuusha san..."  
"Why you always act on your own!? Why don't you rely on me!? I'm a hero too!"

Shion hesitated to push the boy away.  
"But..."

"Don't... leave me again..."

Something clicked inside the legendary hero. 

He punched Alba's side. 

"Wha-WHY!?"  
"Shut up, you want to come or not? That's the ticket to tag along."

Alba held his side. It's been a year. A year since the last Ross punched him. The brunette wipe his tears away, standing up while giggling beside the other. 

"Did you seriously laugh after I punched you? Wow, Yuusha san, your masochistic behaviour is getting worse."

"Shut up..."  
Alba replied between his giggles

**Author's Note:**

> ＠(￣-￣)＠


End file.
